This is What We Both Want
by Star A. Nobel
Summary: Zoey needs him more than anything in this world and she is bound to get him.  Lemony-Lemons! I need 5 or more reviews to write more to this. So review! BTW this is my first lemon so, once again, review!
1. All to Myself

"Come on, Erik. Let's go."

I took his hand and led him down the hallway to my room. I was positive that no one would be in it at this time of the night; therefore I knew I could have Erik all to myself.

Of course, I did not know why I was doing this. Maybe I am just lonely and stressing out. I _am_ stressing. And I do want him to trust me again.

"Zoey, you know that I'm still upset about that… One guy."

Before opening the door, I turned to look at him. "Erik, I truly am sorry about that. You know that I am. Just please believe me," I begged.

Erik looked down at me, right into my eyes. I saw a burning fire and a desire to believe me. But I also saw the pain I had cause him.

"All right, Z. I believe you."

I was instantly filled with relief at those words, although I did not fully believe them.

He followed me into my room and I shut the door behind us. When I turned, I saw his eyes piercing me with a strange look in his eye.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey," Erik took a step towards me a wrapped me in his arms, "I do believe that you're sorry. But I need to _know_ you're sorry."

I stood on my toes and kissed his lips softly, "Then I'll prove it to you."

Erik shook his head, "You don't have to prove anything to me, Z. I want to show you how much I love you." He kissed me and then said, "Because I really do love you."

His hands slid up under my shirt and pulled it over my head, exposing many of the tattoos that the goddess had given me. A low growl came from the back of his throat as he picked me up and put me against the stone wall.

Because my legs were around his waist, I could feel the bulge in his jeans growing larger. My body lit up when his lips found mine and then left a trail a fire down my neck and over my still-lace-covered breasts.

"Oh Goddess," I whispered, arching my back as heat pooled in the pit of my stomach.

Erik heard this and looked up at me, "Is everything all right, love?"

I nodded, not being able to open my mouth. I only want his lips on my body; it felt better than anything in this world. His touch was so much softer than Loren's had been. And Erik's kisses were so much sweeter.

He smiled, "Take my shirt off for me."

His voice was so intriguing so I did what he told me to do. It was a struggle, at first, but then it was off of him and I gazed at the muscles in his torso. Obviously, when he became an adult vampire, he also got a _much_ better body.

Erik grinned and kissed me again. There was so much love and so much passion in that one kiss; I felt extremely light-headed.

As we kissed, I felt his hand slide from my back to my stomach and up to cup one of my breasts in his hand. His tongue flicked over my bottom lip as his thumb trailed over my nipple, causing it to come to a tough peak through my lacey bra.

"I don't like this bra… It covers way too much," Erik said under his breath. He took a razor sharp claw and ripped the lace from my chest. Once again, he was kissing my body. But this time his mouth went to my nipple, pulling at it with his teeth.

I moaned, arching my back even more. I wanted his mouth on me and I loved the way he was making me feel; I never wanted it to end. I shivered as his tongue lapped slowly at the swell of my breast.

He felt me shiver, and somehow, my pants were off of me. I felt really exposed; my back was against the wall, I did not have a bra on, and my legs were wrapped around his waist with only white lace covering my private areas.

"Don't feel uncomfortable, baby. You should feel very safe with me. I won't hurt you; I promise you this."

Erik lifted his head and looked me in the eyes, "You need to believe _me_, now, love. He kissed my lips once, then whispered against them, "Please, babe. Trust me."

"I do. I do trust you."

I was then caught off guard when he slid his fingers into my panties. He gazed into my eyes and slipped a finger inside me. I gasped when another one of his fingers slipped in and started moving in and out in a rhythmic motion.

I was wet.

I moaned; I couldn't control myself. My body moved against his fingers, groping him as a third finger went inside me. His fingers were hitting all the right places. I wanted more from him.

"Zoey.. Zoey, baby, how bad do you want me?"

I bit my lip to keep in yet another sound coming from my throat and said, "So… Extremely bad."

He then kissed me like he never had before. His tongue forced entry into my mouth and explored it fully as his fingers explored something else. The feeling that was put into the kiss was everything I had ever dreamed possible.

I caught his tongue with my own and then slid my hands down to the hem of his pants. I was feeling confident, even though I had never taken control like this before. I undid the button and unzipped the zipper, so very slowly. As I gently put my hand down his pants and massaged his member slowly, he moaned against my lips.

I could feel him lengthen even more in my hands. I could sense his need and his desire; it matched my own.

"Faster. And harder," he whispered urgently into my ear.

I did what he said, gripping my fingers around him much tighter, moving both of my hands faster; up and down. He moaned into my ear, and I absolutely loved it.

"I… I need you… _Now!_"

* * *

_I'll add more to this lemon, and more lemony chapters, if I get a lot of reviews. Thanks a lot and I hope it's sour enough. (;_


	2. Kisses Cause Lust

Erik took me over to the bed and laid me down. He kissed me fiercely, his hands slipping the small, lace material that was covering my lower body.

I watched as he stood up and ripped his pants off of his body; his member was large and beckoning. My core became hot liquid when I saw it. The voice in the back of my mind kept telling me that I was a sex-driven maniac, but I ignored it. All I wanted was the man in front of me.

"Babe, get off the bed. Kneel in front of me."

I did what I was told, slightly confused, but I wanted to do this. Even though my experience was lacking, I pushed him to the wall, giving him a sexy, little smirk. I kissed his lips; just a sweet, quick flick of my tongue against his. I continued to kiss him on his neck, but my mouth soon followed my nails down his chest. I was licking and nipping at his skin; I loved how I could make him shiver with desire and make him moan with need.

Once I finally reached his member, I placed a small line of kisses on his thigh as I got down on my knees. He groaned, saying my name in a very hot, very husky voice, as I took him in my mouth. His hands tangled in my hair as I lapped him with my tongue, so slowly, and suckled him. When I began to move back and forth, letting my instincts guide me, an excited moan came from his throat and his breath became uneven.

I wrapped my tongue around him, letting him fill my mouth completely. I could hardly take all of him in, but I tried as hard as I could. He was being pleasured and so was I.

To my surprise, Erik pulled me away from what I was trying to do. The muscles in his face were hard, but his eyes were soft.

"Now, it's my turn. Lay down on the bed."

He didn't wait for me to be obedient; he picked me up and laid me down on the large, very comfortable bed. "Goddess, you are so beautiful," he said under his breath.

When he spread my legs apart, I was sure he was going to penetrate me. But he didn't. He kissed my stomach, his tongue licking my skin seductively.

My body shook as his fingers, once again, entered my body. They weren't there for long, however. His mouth made its way to my thighs, once again his tongue flashing out to taste my skin.

I didn't want him to hear me moan as his tongue decided to taste me; not just my skin. I became increasingly wet as he continued to explore with his mouth; my hands were in his hair and I was trying so hard not to make a noise.

Erik stopped what he was doing and looked up at me, "Baby, I need you to want me."

I gasped as his fingers, for the third time, explored me. "Just because of this…" Erik took his fingers from me, and strangely enough, licked them clean. "Just because you are wet, so seductively wet" he paused, catching his breath, "does not mean you want me. Tell me you want me."

"Oh, yes," I could hardly speak, "I want you, Erik. I need you. Now. Please"

At that, we became one.

He entered slowly, cautiously. The whole time he was looking at my face, making sure that I was not in pain. Once he knew that he was not too big for me, his thrusts became faster, but not as fast as I wanted them to be.

I decided to move with him, but then faster. I wanted more of him; all of him. I wanted as much of him I could possibly get inside me.

He leaned down and kissed me deeply, his tongue moving in time with our bodies. I also matched his kiss, turning our lovemaking into frenzy. Our thrusts grew wilder and wilder with our mix of need and desire that we had for each other.

I screamed his name, reaching my climax before his. But he continues to plunge into me a few more times drawing his own. I was panting, not being able to catch my breath. He kissed me softly, gasping for air, himself.

"That was…" Erik couldn't quite catch his breath.

"…Amazing," I finished for him.

"Yes, that… It was perfect."

I felt him relax against me, his member still inside my body, and I closed my eyes. I never imagined anything like this with him. I always thought him to be cold and heartless. Yes, I was fond of him, but I never thought our relationship grow into something like this.

"Erik…" I whispered his name, still feeling the aftershocks of our lovemaking.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you…"

"I love you too, Zoey. You beautiful girl."

* * *

_Still need more reviews! And then I'll continue to write! Lemony-lemons. Yummy!_


End file.
